Silk Farm Hunt
20 Fabric |faction = |type = Side Quest }} Silk Farm Hunt is a side quest available in . It revolves around defeating a number of escaped spiders. The recommended player level for this quest is level 12. One secret can be found during this quest. Background "A spider silk farming village has been overrun by their own livestock. I have to go there and clean up the mess." Objectives *Find the village *Talk to the Silk Farm Owner *Destroy all the spider eggs 0/4 *Return to the Silk Farm Owner *Kill the Spider Queen Walkthrough Upon starting the quest, the Hero encounters two skeevers and a spriggan before encountering silk farmers. Speaking with the farmers results in the following quotes: *''"I knew something like this would happen, but did anyone listen to me? No, of course not!"'' *''"You're the champion sent by Sirfing, aren't you? I'm so relieved!"'' *''"I can't stand all this waiting! We have to do something!"'' Speaking to the Silk Farm Owner results in the following conversation: "Oh, Talos be praised. Are you the champion of I've heard so much about?" :That's me. "Sirfing said he would ask you. I didn't dare hope you'd actually show up. For some reason, the spiders have gone berserk. They burst out of the farm and have taken over the village. Everyone tried to escape, but some of us got caught in the webs... First, go clear out the village. Should be a lot of spiders and some eggs. Make sure to destroy the eggs. Once that's done, come back and we'll talk about the queen spider...the Web Mother, as we like to call it. Oh, you'll need this for the gate." :I suppose. " " :I don't like to be called that. " " :No, I'm just here to help. " " If the owner is approached again: "You made it back. Did you get all of them?" :Not yet. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Entering the village, four Giant Forest Spiders can be found, as well as three regular Forest Spiders. At this point, the secret can be accessed by pulling a lever to the left of the locked door. It will open up a secret on the left wall of this area containing a chest and various miscellaneous loot on the ground. Upon defeating these spiders and destroying the eggs, the Hero must return to the owner. "You made it back. Did you get all of them?" :Yes. "That's a relief. Thank you, champion. As much as I wish there were another way, I think you need to kill the queen. We use scents so that she considers us friendly. I guess she caught on... At any rate, the scents aren't working. So you'll have to fight your way through. This key will get you into the farm. Good luck." If the owner is approached again: "Everything just came apart in my hands..." Advancing further in the village, and into the cave where the Queen resides, a number of spiders can be found, Five Giant Forest Spiders. Deeper inside the cave, another Silk Farmer is found, who when approached says the following: "By the Nine, I never thought I'd see another friendly face. How did you get in here? No, don't answer that. I can see your weapon. Who are you?" :Name's . I'm here to help. "To help me? What a relief! I've been stranded here a while. Over there, the spiders are running wild, and behind me... well..." ::What's behind you? "Trouble. But only if you go inside. The thing is too big to get out. Stay out here and you'll be fine." :I was hired to take care of some spiders. " " If approached again: "Wait, you're not thinking of going in there, are you? I hope you're stronger than you look..." Behind the farmer, the Web Mother is found, upon killing the spider queen the quest is completed. The Owner and three nearby farmers will be appreciative and grateful if spoken to again. Approaching the farmer near the Web Mother again will result in her saying: "She is amazing, isn't she? Going to be hard to replace." Journal Trivia *It is possible for a large burning building to spawn in the secret area. The chest can still be attained by tapping where it should be spawned, as well as a couple of the miscellaneous loot pieces close to the door, but it cannot be passed.